Piggyback Rides
by Vanity-Is-Insanity.XX
Summary: For Pai-chan. Stuff I needed to get out of my mind . . . such as Sakura demanding a piggyback ride from Kakashi; Sasuke killing Sakura; something about Tsunade's funeral . . . Idk. So yeah. FLAME ME, MOTHAFUCKAS.  These are OLD. I warn you! D:
1. Chapter 1

URGH. This has been deleted twice. TWICE. Anywho, ideas. Simple ideas. Things I need out of my head. And stuff. Yeah. Probably OOC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KakaSaku<span>**

* * *

><p>"Kaka-sensei, piggyback ride. Now."<p>

"You're . . . Sakura, no, you're joking."

"I'm not."

"You're-"

"Not."

"Aa."

"Now."

The man sighed, running a hand through his unruly silver hair. He squatted a bit, stretching his arms outwards and bending at the knees, and asked, "Is there any particular reason for this sudden request?"

"Hmm. No, none at the moment." Sakura shrugged noncommitally. "Um, but my legs are tired and you're such a_ big,_ strong man," she added, a not-so-subtle hint of sarcasm lacing her tone as she braced herself against his back. She wriggled uncomfortably, folding her legs around his waist as he stood up, muscles rippling against her chest as she clung closer to his body.

"Your flattery means so much, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, yes, Kaka-sensei. As does your annoying apathy."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ apathetic."

"Ne, perhaps not, but you sure are lumpy." Kakashi quirked an eye-brow amusedly, feeling her thighs tighten against him while she shifted between hugging his neck and holding his shoulders. "Seriously, it's so uncomfortable."

"Mm, then you should get off."

"I'd rather not."

"Somehow I knew you would say that." She giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Of course you would, Kakashi-kun. You know, they do say that gray hair means you're- ah!" She trailed off, clinging to his arms as they landed particulary hard on a thick, brown tree branch. It was getting late, and she could just barely make out the outline of his coarse, spiked locks.

"What was that?"

"I-" she gasped, feeling herself slip from her perch on his back. In a flash he was in front of her, the shadow of his larger frame engulfing her own as his arms pinned her to the tree. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips; it was an act of nervousness, and quite an embarassing habit.

" . . . um, wiser," Sakura whispered lamely. He lifted a hand to her head, and she flinched slightly, screwing her eyes shut as if she were frightened.

"It's natural, darling," he drawled in spot-on British accent. All intenseness of the moment before was lost as he chuckled quietly. "I mean, look at yourself- _pink_?" He flicked a strand of her bubble-gum hair from her face and smiled an eye-crinkling grin. "Hop on."

She merely blinked as he turned around once more, guiding her back to her seat against his waist.

* * *

><p><em>Um, I was hoping this would turn into some intense, forbidden love kind of story . . . but I'm too lazy to come up with a plot. Even when the bunnies are hopping. And multiplying, lol! Urgh, but, uh . . . I fail at life, so . . . perhaps I'll have enough time to make this bigger. Probably not. Okay, definitely not. (PHAIL)<em>

_So, like, yeah. I decided to post this for Pai-chan. DON'T KILL ME FOR OOC!_

_Lol, but seriously. Everything I post here is basically for her. She's loves Naruto. __I love writing._

_So yeah._

_If you want me to make this a, like, 10-20 chapter story or something, I totally could. So . . . review, I guess. GIVE ME YOUR HATRED, MOTHERFUCKERSSS!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was inspired by a HidaSaku fic I read like, forever ago. :) I don't remember much, other than 'a macabre sort of melody,' or something. A__fter I read it, I really wanted to do an ItaSaku or SasuSaku that played off of that particular line. I haven't written in FOREVER. (I'm actually getting really into art... If any of you have seen Lily's Madara/Itachi works. . .that's what I'm going off of. I think I'm doing pretty well so far; my art teacher said I owned. . .but I think she might lie. Lol!)_

**These are OLD. I wrote them when I was 12. I'm 14 in 20 days, and I've improved A LOT. If you want me to rewrite/redo these . . . I suppose I could.**

**Anywho, I'm posting this for Pai-chan. It's 2 stories in one . . . (PREPARE TO BLEACH YOUR EYES! I WARN YOU OF THE SHITINESS!)**

* * *

><p>His voice caressed her mind like musical notes in what seemed to be a macabre sort of melody.<p>

"Sakura," he whispered against her jawline, his lips burning trails of self-loathing against her sweat-coated skin.

"Sasuke. . ." she returned, clutching a handful of his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him further against her. "Sasuke. . ."

A small drop of warm, syrupy liquid fell past her lips as he kissed her neck. It was perfect; their final goodbye. She lay writhing beneath his body as his snake-sword traced cookie-cutter patterns along her pale skin. The sight was beautiful, in an oddly grotesque way- the way her blood smeared across his stomach as he pressed himself to her, or the way she cried out, grasping his shoulders as the blade pressed further into her veins.

It wasn't supposed to be like this; he never planned it this way. He never planned _anything, _honestly.

But he knew. . .he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted her. He wanted her in every way, shape, and form -in his arms, in his bed- he wanted to feel her gasp and rake her long nails down his back as he devoured her mouth with his own, and grind against his hips in utter _lust. _He yearned to feel her small breasts presh flush against his chest and her legs around his waist as she threw her wrists around his neck for support.

But most of all . . . he wanted to feel her die in his arms.

-O-

Her head dropped against the pillow as he pinned her further into the bed.

"That won't do, Sakura. I want to hear you scream."

"S-Sasuke!" she cried, shuddering as his lips met her neck again, his perfect teeth biting just above her collarbone.

The pain consumed her entire body, racing through her veins and vaguely ending somewhere in the back of her mind. But Sakura didn't care anymore; she didn't fear death. She had nothing else to live for, so why not risk it all? Her mentor was dead, Konoha in ruins, and she was going to die _alone._

Even so. . .

"Goddamnit, Sasuke just kill me now!"

She was tired of the games. To end it was all she desired now; she just wanted peace. Was it too much to ask for?

"Sakura."

Her eyes were closed tightly, her nails digging into his shoulders as his fingers traced the delicate scars along her hips. He was teasing her . . . but she was used to it. He would tear any sliver of pleasure from her grasp by making her see what was right in front of her.

He cut her skin smoothly, evenly. Making long, perfect trails of crimson as he went. Like an artist. Like _him. _He growled lightly at the thought of Sai. He was Sakura's replacement, he supposed. That emotionless fuck grew his hair out like Sasuke's, began to wear arm-warmers like Sasuke, _spoke _like Sasuke. But what was it all for? Sakura? Himself? Perhaps there was no reason. . .

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**S**_h_a**t**_t_e**r**_e_d**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Yesterday I **died**, tomorrow's **bleeding. **_  
><em><strong>Fall <strong>into your sunlight. _  
><em>The<strong> future's <strong>open wide, beyond** believing**. _  
><em>To know why, <strong>hope<strong> dies. _  
><em><strong>Losing<strong> what was** found**, a world so **hollow. **_  
><em>Suspended in a compromise. <em>  
><em>The<strong> silence of this sound<strong>, is soon to follow. _

**_Somehow, sundown. _**

_And finding **answers. **_  
><em>Is<strong> forgetting <strong>all of the questions we called **home. **_  
><em><span>Passing the <span>**graves of the unknown**. _

_As** reason **clouds my eyes, with splendor **fading**. _  
><em><strong>Illusions<strong> of the **sunlight**. _  
><em>And a reflection of a <strong>lie<strong>, will keep me **waiting**. _  
><em>With<strong> love gone<strong>, for so **long. **_

_And this day's **ending~~**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Are you still alive, Sasuke-kun?" her whispering voice slices through the uneasy silence of the dim hide-out, like a knife through butter.<p>

"Yes, wouldn't that be obvious?" he says sarcastically. "Can you not feel my heart beat? I thought you were a _smart _medic nin,"

"But-" her head rests on his bare chest, her fists wrapped tightly in his open yukata. It's true. Sakura _can _feel his heart beat, the gentle _thump, thump, thump _so warm and reassuring against her pale, tear-streaked face, but-

"It's so hard to tell sometimes," she murmurs, tightening her grip on his shirt. It's been 6 years since he left Konoha, 4 since they had been reunited. Many things have changed over the time, Sakura grows her hair long for him, he deactivates his Sharingan for her. It's as if they were children all over again, with the way he regards her sarcastically, or the way she so desperately wishes for him to be happy. She's treated the same as that particular time period, like a porcelain doll sitting upon a shelf. He's cocky, one could say. Always on the battle field, forcing her to stay behind. _I'm not that 12 year old girl anymore Sasuke! Let me fight my own battles! _She would shout, stomping lighting on the soft earth, craters bursting as she does so. _You'll never change, Sakura. Leave it to me! _He says anyway, ignoring her brute strength and fighting spirit. _I can't stand seeing you like this anymore, Sasuke! All's you do is kill! I don't want to watch you do this to yourself! You're tearing yourself apart! _She cries, _Then don't watch, but stay away!_

The memories are bitter in her mind, and she longs for her _old_ Sasuke-kun. The one that respected her, might have even _loved _her. The Sasuke that 'secretly' _needed_ her, but would always protect her no matter what, even if his _own_ life was on the line.

_I should've stayed with Naruto, _she thinks some days. _He would've at least needed me for something, loved me, wanted my company-_

But she didn't. So as the days tick by, she spends her life with him, with Sasuke. She spends her life remembering who he used to be, _what _he used to be. Remembering the Sasuke she fell in love with, never the cocky bastard that ignores her, or would use her as a pawn.

_Is that what I am to him? Just like Karin? I'm just a pawn, just a pawn... maybe he never truly loved me. Maybe I was wrong._

_You're not wrong, you're never wrong! _Naruto would tell her. _That teme just needs a good ass-kicking, that's all._

_Maybe Naruto was wrong, he never was the brightest one..._

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, seeming concerned, though all that _really _matters to him is the salt stains on his silk yukata.

"I- I-" she stutters, not realizing she had been crying. She wipes her eyes, blurring the diamondy tears from her view, from her mind. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," she finishes, getting up and gathering her scattered clothing.

"Hn." He grunts, rolling his eyes. "Where are you going?" She glances back at him.

"I'll just be... in our bedroom, I guess," she whispers, pulling her crimson shirt over her pale shoulders.

_Our bedroom, Sasuke and I... sharing a room, like a real husband and wife. That's what I've always wanted, right? I should be happy, so why do I feel like this is my personal hell?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_"Will you miss me, Naruto?"_

_I'll miss you-_

_"I-"_

_Pause._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. I- I know."_

_Look away._

_"I just don't understand why you would choose the teme! Over, over everybody!"_

_Strained voice, trying to keep calm._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_Wail._

_"Whatever, Sakura-chan. Friends forever, right?"_

_Fake smile. When did I become so much like Sai?_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_If we ever see each-other again, that is._

_"Will you write me?"_

_Hope._

_"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"_

_No, that's a stupid question._

_"Great!" _

_That sucks ass. Why can't you stay, Sakura-chan?_

_"Well I'll see you later then, ne, Naruto-kun?"_

_That's a lie, why am I lying so much?_

_"You know it! I love you, Sakura-chan. I hope you know that, and I'm here for you whenever you need me. Believe it!"_

_I'm here to kick that bastard's ass if he ever makes you cry, you better remember that, Sakura-chan!_

_"Thanks, Naruto. I do too."_

_I've always loved you. I just, I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner._

_"Remember to write me!"_

_Why do you lie to me, Sakura? I would never, _will _never lie to you. You know that!  
><em>

_"I will!"_

_I won't._

_"See you later, Sakura-chan!" _

_I hope._

_"Bye, Naruto."_

_Forever..._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>She lays curled atop the dark sheets of their bed, her tears staining the pillows, her fists wrinkling the satin comforter.<p>

_Why? Why didn't I stay? _She thinks to herself in the darkness of the night. The room is silent, all but the _tip, tap, tip, tap _of rain on the one, lone window. The room is large, and gorgeous decorated. Maroon tapestries hang from the wall, a king-size bed sitting in the corner. The furniture, the few pieces they have, are burnished gold.

She hates it. She hates it all.

She wishes for a _home. _A home with rooms for their children, and windows to gaze out of. She wants a warm, loving house- one she would enjoy coming home to, and yet all she has is-

_The bed that bitch, Karin slept in. Don't I mean anything to him? Anything at all?_

She closes her eyes and rolls over, unable to think anymore.

_Tomorrow, _she promises herself, _tomorrow- I'll be gone!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ew. I wrote these when I was 12. I'm 14 in 20 days, so . . . I've improved. But I told Pai-chan I'd post some stories . . . so here you go. <strong>

**FLAME ME, MOTHAFUCKAS.**

**I'm well-aware of its shitiness, thanks. XD**


End file.
